Flight
by TENNIS-w-GUITARS
Summary: The girl who loved the sky and the boy who smelled of earth. Wendy was the girl who loved the flight, and the images on the sky's screen, and Romeo was the boy who feared her absence and reeled her back to the ground.


**Summary: **The girl who loved the sky and the boy who smelled of earth. Wendy was the girl who loved the flight, and the images on the sky's screen, and Romeo was the boy who feared her absents and reeled her back to earth.

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Flight**

She felt like she was flying. With the clouds, above the landscape below, passing by them so quickly she wasn't quite sure she saw them in the first place. Air swished through the miniscule holes threaded in her clothes, her skirt fanning around her legs wildly with the wind. Arms outstretched, she relished in the feeling of flight. It was calming and soothing, almost like swimming, but it felt lighter being airborne. Her long blue hair touching the fringes of her skirt, she let her life pass her by. Images of her life flew by the sphere above her, of the world's atmosphere and she watched in glee at the magnificence of it all. Her old guild, Cait Shelter and the moments she shared with them passed by the atmospheres screen, showing her pictures of happy memories, that even though were a lie, were still beautiful and cherished. Times with her mother, Grandeeney, flew by the screen, her teachings and her mother presence making Wendy shed a tear in remembrance, the tear falling from the sky down to the earth below.

**.**

Back on the ground, Romeo was shocked at the sight before him. He knew Wendy had just come back from a rough mission, and was in the infirmary with serious injuries. When he heard the news about Wendy from his dad, the silent worrying atmosphere that covered the guild, scared him so he rushed to the infirmary, only to see this. Wendy was in critical condition, yet she was smiling in her sleep. A warm, subtle smile graced her lips, as a lone tear fell from her eye, sliding down her cheek, past her neck and disappearing under her shirt. Gulping, Romeo stepped forward and grabbed a chair on the wall next to the door and tugged it, softly, to sit right next to Wendy's bed. Standing next to the chair, Romeo took in the damage she sustained during her solo mission with Charla. Bandages covered her petite form and a splint rested on her pinky. Sitting down, Romeo made himself more comfortable, and he watched Wendy breath evenly, and heard her sigh, as if she was dreaming of something amazing.

**.**

Her eyes glued to her personal monitor screen she giggled and sighed in happiness at the images that danced across the beautiful sphere. Natsu blowing up cities during jobs, Gajeel subtly blushing at Levy's intelligent remarks, Erza and her eating cakes together, her meeting Charla, Charla taking care of her, Lucy yelling indignantly at Natsu for setting fire to Lucy's clothes even though Lucy loved him, Gray stripping, Juvia stalking the oblivious Gray, Porlyusica glaring at every human passing-by, Romeo idolizing Natsu. That last imagine seemed to freeze on the screen in sync with Wendy's thoughts as she tensed slightly when the teen fire-mage smiled at her through the screen. Wendy could almost hear him calling her name. It sounded muffled, like he wasn't really talking with her in the sky but far far away, maybe on the earth's floor. Wendy, being fifteen now and Romeo sixteen, had harbored a crush on the boy for a while. Blushing, she attempted to have the images continue to flash by, and leave Romeo behind, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, the screen seemed to amplify Romeos attractiveness, making her ears steam. Suddenly, the picture wasn't of Romeo and Natsu, but of Romeo and her. Smiling, holding hands, kissing, cuddling, laughing, rolling in grass, and watching the clouds pass them by. Suddenly, Wendy wanted to stay, she wanted to stay here; flying in the sky, floating above peoples heads and mountains. Why go back down and try to win Romeos heart, and suffer through hardships with the guild when she could just watch? She wanted keep her eyes on this beautiful screen that stretched miles long, her own atmospheric Television. Wendy wanted to stay high in the sky, with the clouds and the pretty tantalizing screen that produced her very desires right before her eyes.

**.**

Romeo knew something was wrong. Wendy's monitor started beeping and climbing, the green lines reaching for the sky; it's pace picking up as Wendy gained a temperature rivaling the suns heat. Her face was red, and she was squirming around in the sheets uncomfortably. "Wendy?" he says, his voice normal from shock before he thought of help. "Mira!", the fire mage yelled in a voice filled with panic, and soon Mira was in the room, shoving Romeo aside, attempting to lower Wendy's temperature herself. "Romeo, Porlyusica should still be in the guild somewhere- find her." Mira commanded, not sparing a glance to the Conbolt kid whose feet seemed glued to the floor. Sensing he hadn't left, Mira screeched in her demonic tone: "NOW!" Scrambling to gain speed, Romeo shot out of the infirmary, running around the guildhall and bar looking for a head of pink. Finally seeing the miracle medic at the foot of the stairs talking with Master, Romeo yelled for her to get to the infirmary to help Wendy. "What happened boy?" Porlyusica asked, running with him down the hall to the room they knew Wendy was in, Porlyusica needed details. "Well, I don't really know what happened! One minute she was fine, the next she was breathing heavily, had a fever and her heart monitor was rising." the teen fire mage replied, hoping his answer gave sufficient clues to cure Wendy. "Fever?" Porlyusica questioned in confusion before her face slightly darkening, then they reached the white door. Tearing it open, Romeo was about to enter when Porlyusica grabbed his shoulder and flung him out of the doorway he just stepped in, rushing past him and yelled "Your won't be of help boy! Wait outside!" before slamming the door in his face. His hold body shaking in fear at Wendy's fate, Romeo stationed himself right in front of the infirmary door, sitting himself down, staring into the white nothingness of the door in his view.

**.**

Colors splashed across the screen that stretched to the end of her view as Wendy continued her frozen state of happiness at the images it produced. Colors of the blue sky she was in and then Romeos particular shade of blue, that reminded her of navy fabric and the deep ocean. Looking down, Wendy sees that she is passing the ocean now, and thinks Romeos shade of blue is almost exactly like the oceans depths. She momentarily wonders why she is in the sky in the first place, not on the ground where she belongs, before looking up to see more desirable snap shots fly by her worlds sky. The ones of Romeo and her were now mixing with the rest of her guild as funny photos of future adventures zoom by. Wendy briefly wonders if she'll watch those adventures from up here or if she'll be back on the ground, able to be apart of them when they happen. Then Romeo is on the screen again, his shaggy, spiky hair a mess, his eyes staring into hers and she loves her TV screen even more, so she hovers in the sky, air blowing past her, making her smile even broader remembering this is what it felt like flying with her mother. Wendy decides she could stare into Romeo's eyes forever, with the free wind blowing by and she thinks just might float here and do so.

**.**

Tremors racks his body as he sits with his head in his hands, looking away from the evil white door that keeps him from her, to the clean tile floor of the hallway. He thinks of all he hasn't done with her yet and regrets never confessing. His father always warned him, telling him one day she might not be able to be with him anymore. Romeo thought his dad meant Wendy would go off with another guy, with which he had the option to win her over or beat the guy up, not... Not death. Counting the minutes, Romeo's head fills with the ticking of a clock. Tick-tick-tick, every second further adding up to a minute. Soon, Romeo realizes that Mira and Porlyusica have been with Wendy for forty-five minutes. "What was taking so long?" Conbolt thinks, before he hears the silent creak of the infirmary door open, and he's up on his feet, wanting to go back in. Mira holds up a hand, making him freeze seeing her expression. Panic fills him again, "Mira?" he asks, sounding like a six year old again, like when he heard the news of Tenrou island from his father, and the panic settles in him when he doesn't get an instant response from Mira he desires. Shaking her head twice, she faced him and said, "We've done all we can, Romeo. It was a lot more serious then we first anticipated, so we didn't notice her small magic overflow in a vital area... Its up to her now." Mira's motherly voice echoed as she rubbed his shoulder with her hand before passing by the frozen boy in the hall to go deliver the news to the rest of the guild who are outside waiting. Hes frozen, panic making a nest near his heart that threatens to overcome his thick quick ba-thumps with painful silence. He remembers Tenrou Island and the weeks that followed. How this panic was normal and then the sadness that came form the "deaths" of his family almost killed him. Romeo will die for real this time if anyone else in the guild passes, or if Wendy doesn't make it today. Clenching his fist till it turns white, he walks through the doorway to meet his Wendy.

**.**

"This world is never dull", Wendy thinks in her head as she begins watching the mountains and rivers pass by quickly below her. She sees landscape, and wildlife, but she hasn't seen cities till now. Watching children run safe on cobblestone streets, playing with magical items, she smiles happily from the cloud she was laying on. She had to turn away from Romeo for a moment, he was too dazzling, so she reverted to watching the world for while, her feet dangling off the side of the cloud, her head resting in her hand. She sees kids running and parents chasing after them. She observes other parents holding hands with their children, guiding them forward. Wendy watches as the world slows down when she reaches Mongolia. Passing through the streets, zooming by the glistening canal, Wendy watches from above as her eyes finally land on the guild. She can't see anyone. They're all inside. Except one lone white cat, who is sitting on the roof of fairy tail, crying. "Carla" Wendy whispers, recognizing her cat, and the tears streaming down Carla's face indicating pain. Muffled cries sounding like her name, Wendy strains her ears to hear her friend's words "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy" Carla cries in mantra, holding back the river of tears she can cry, only letting a few free. Suddenly, a blue cat makes his way to her from behind and calls to her "Carla" Happy breathes out. Turning her head around, the white cat sees him, and Carla lets all the tears go. "Happy." She says, and then hes by her side, holding her as she cries. Wendy tenses in her spot. Why can't she go to Carla? She wants to go to her. That entire time, watching her cry: Wendy wanted to go and comfort her. Then Fairy Tail flew out from under her, and she was left staring at bland mountains and boring cities again.

**.**

Finding his chair once more, the fire mage scoots it silently from the tossed aside place it was in to the place where it belonged. Sitting back down in his chair next to Wendy's side again, he notices her fever has gone down, her heart rate monitor sounding more mediate, and her breathing more calm and soft. Turning his gaze away from the Sky dragon slayer, he looks at the miracle medic filling out charts and mixing substances at small table. "Will she be okay?" he asks, once again sounding like a child and Porlyusica tenses. She was never good with children. "That depends solely on her. I've stabilized her, but its her choice now, boy." she replies before shuffling out of the room having finished whatever she was doing, leaving Romeo to sit in silence with Wendy. The heart monitor sounding like a promising melody, Romeo reached out and held her hand. Softly, he whispered her name, "Wendy", and cringes at the emotions that seeped through his voice. He sounded so desperate.

**.**

Sighing, she shuffles back to look at her Romeo in the sky only to almost fall out of her comfy cloud in surprise at the scene before her. White and blue roses lying on a grave, on a rainy day, all of Fairy Tail's members gathered, dressed in black. Natsu's there, holding in his anger, as Lucy cries in his arms. Gray staring straight ahead, stray tears trailing down his face, his eyes looking anywhere but Wendy's headstone. The Master holds in his tears, but sadness is evident on his face. Reedus setting his final painting of her next to the gravestone that reads: Wendy Marvell, in beautiful elegant penmanship. Erza is standing tall, her face void of emotion as she clenches her skirt fringe over and over again. Carla's face is flooded with tears as she holds Happy's hand. He's not crying, and Wendy knows why; Happy is Carla's pillar of strength, and if he crumbles so will she. Coming onto the last face, she flinches at who it was. Romeo's face is contorted in endless pain. His face twists in all the emotions possible, all except the lighter ones. Pain, sadness, anger, regret, agony, guilt, and a deep depression cover his face, making his lively deep blue eyes look lifeless, filled with hatred at fate. Stifling a gasp when she hears him call, "Wendy." in such sadness and desperation tone she wants to go to him, to everyone, and hold them all. She wants to heal them. Restore their strength, like she always does. Then she realizes the screen is keeping her from that, from them, and Wendy curses and hates the hideous screen before, making the sky turn off

**.**

Laying his head next to Wendy's on the bed, his bigger, rougher hands cradling her small soft ones. Romeo is drifting off to sleep when he hears her. "mhmhmugh." Snapping his head up to stare at her, he pleads for her to mumble once more, squeezing her hand in his.

**.**

The atmospheres screen is black, and suddenly the sky is running away from her, and Wendy is being pulled to the ground. She somehow knows better then to scream at the fact that she's plummeting to the ocean and beach far below her, she somehow knows someone will catch her. Still, Wendy says one name clearly to herself as she falls, "Romeo".

**.**

Wendy talks in her sleep. This is apparent when Romeo Conbolt blushes at Wendy whispering his name. Her throat must be dry because her voice cracks as she says it, but his heart soars and he squeeze her hand more, "Wendy, come back to me."

**.**

She's no longer in the sky; she's in between the ground and the clouds. She can smell the earth below her. Actually, she really just smells Romeo. Romeo smells like fertilizers and burnt wood. He smells faintly of lavender, and coal and freshly cut grass on a summer's day. He smells wonderful. "Wendy, come back to me." She hears Romeo say, and it's not as muffled as it sounded before. It almost sounds like he's falling to the ground with her, right next to her, or maybe he's anchoring her back to shore. He's almost like a lighthouse, guiding her from the stormy seas back home. It sounds like hes just there, on the moist earth that spreads thin to sand right below her, waiting for her, and she breaths in his scent again, opening her arms wide, ready to be caught. And suddenly she's not even at the point of no return anymore between skies; she's staring into the deep ocean blue eyes of Romeo Conbolt.

**.**

She startled him. One second she was mumbling his name in her sleep, her arms fidgeting, taking big breaths through her nose, the next her eyes snap open scaring the shit out of Romeo, making him suppress the urge to stumble backwards and fall over his chair. Her brown eyes bore into his, brown that has specs of purple in them, with equal surprise at his presence, and she innocently tilts her head to the side and whispers "Romeo?" with a questioning face, then she's blushing madly as if remembering something, then she looks strangely confused but he doesn't care because he flings himself to her, and even though the positions awkward, he holds her. "Wendy! Don't scare me like that ever again!" the teen fire mages orders. She's trying to lift her weak limbs to hug him back, but he back away noticing her attempts and scowls, but it doesn't look as threatening as he hoped with his blushing face and steaming ears, "Don't push yourself Wendy. I'll go get Porlyusica"

**.**

Walking out of the room, Wendy watches his broad shoulders pass through the door and into the hall and after he leaves, she sniffs around the room and notices that his scent lingers everywhere. Including her bed. Blushing, she giggles to herself, and smiles at the guild members who pile in to see their favorite Sky Dragon Slayer moments later. Carla flies to her chest crying, and she mouths a thank you to Happy, who she somehow knows in the back of her mind comforted Charla while she was asleep. She doesn't question how she knows this. Wendy gives Romeo, who is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a huge, special smile only meant for him. She hears him heave a huge sigh of relief across the room before he smiles right back at her.

**. ~ .**

Lying in the soft glossy grass, watching the clouds go by, Wendy turns her head to look into deep ocean blue eyes. He was staring straight at her ignoring the sky completely, and she got the feeling of dejavu', that somehow this happened before, but how was that possible? They just got together last month, right after her injuries fully healed, and this was the first time her ever took her to his favorite grassy clearing, hidden in the woods right outside Mongolia. Romeo told her that he found this small field while they were missing at Tenrou Island, and often came here alone to brood in peace. She giggles remembering what he said, and blushed under his gaze now, turning away from him to roll in the grass that felt like angels hair. Swishing her feet and arms up and down in the grass, she hears him do the same, but shrieks when Romeo suddenly pounces on her, trapping her with his strong arms, caging her to the ground with him. Smiling up at him, she whispered out, "Romeo." He grins, and blushes, before swooping down and capturing her lips with his.

Above them, the sky passed by, watching everyone below. This moment shared between two lovers, seemingly insignificant to anyone else up in the clouds, was special to the girl who could fly, and the boy who kept her anchored to the ground. After all, every girl that flies needs someone to reel her back, they need someone who can guarantee a soft landing; back down to the moist earth, back home.

**. ~ .**

Wendy didn't see the big monitor in the sky again until she was much, much older. She watched in true awe, because _every single one_ of the images that flashed by her were snap shots in her life she had indeed _lived_. And what a wonderful life she had. Wendy had forgotten all about the screen in the sky, but once she was back with the clouds she remembered her encounter. The pictures weren't like last time- where only some of the scenes were real, and the rest were imaginative, futuristic ones. This time, all the scenes that splashed the screen with life and color were moments of adventures she had, times with her kids she loved, sleepy days spent in bed with her husband she cherished, parties thrown with her family she belonged to and guild that started it all; all of it was real. It happened.

So this time, Wendy Marvell stayed in the sky, flying above mountains and seas, watching the world go by with her loved ones. This time, Wendy Marvell held hands with the boy who smelled of earth and watched her children from above grow old, smiling at the truth of the world flying by below her.

* * *

**A/N: I really have no idea where that came from. I love Rowen, but i never considered writing a story about the pairing before. Okay, have you ever written something and you'd been thinking about it for a while and you've been revising a bunch of times, so much that your almost sick of it and you don't even have a valid opinion on the writing anymore? Well, thats me right now. I don't really understand how this turned out, so i would appreciate reviews to give me feedback, criticism is welcome. **


End file.
